User talk:WatchGrassGrow
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 03:11, September 9, 2010 |} |} Avatar Close. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Colder. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Trash Can Zombie Hey, I heard you talking about this zombie, I tried to make a page for it, but Swampert said to wait for more info. :( Meow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 14:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since it seems there is now more info, make a pagebut make sure it only contains things which are certain. Also, since you seem to be one one who knows most about it, you are now the Xbox Expert and will be granted admin and rollback status. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, about the Trash Can Zombie, if you could get a picture similar to those of the other zombies that would be great. AKA a picture with just it in the middle of a square of grass, preferably without it having taken enough damage to change appearance. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Graves I'd say separate page, although you could move Grave to Gravestone. (Move is one of the buttons at the top of the page.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Trash Can Zombie Are you sure it isn't weak to Fume-shrooms? It is a Shield Zombie, and (for example) for Newspaper Zombies they and the newspaper are both damaged every time the Fume-shroom shoots some fumes despite not being supposed to be weak to them. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I would have you post a video somehow if it isn't too much trouble, as a comparison between a fume-shroom shooting it and a peashooter shooting it. If possible.--RandomguY 14:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) hello wacthgrassgrow i can't create a account on this PVZ wiki help by the way Dude, i tried to add you but you wouldnt accept. my username was ignatious vale IGNATIUS 09:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I thought I hit accept. Don't know what happened there... either way, I sent you a new request. Sorry about that. WatchGrassGrow 17:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) hello I think that theres a glitch for acheivements in the 360 version. on the achievement list theres 12, but on the game library it says 8/14. help! : I dunno what to say, I looked at mine and it seemed just fine with 12/12. I looked in-game and that was fine too. I also looked around the internet for a bit seeing if there was a planned update and found nothing. Maybe you have a glitch, or you just... looked at the wrong game? If you can, take a picture of it and put it on Tinypic.com and send me a link. WatchGrassGrow 07:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know how to take pics but when I closed and opened it, went back to 12. ive heard that popcap IS going to make a dlc, but it's only romours please leave the messages on my account. Thanks!IGNATIUS 13:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I just heard that there will be a dlc coming around the time pvz comes out for ds. if it does, it will probably have the same content, plus, when you buy plans for your house, one atually increases in price, even though it says its sold out, meaning that they could be realising new plans IN A DLC! I think that the 'extra achievement' glitch came to be when i modded gta 4 and screwed up the system. thats it, i think. IGNATIUS 22:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I heard it on the Nintendo DS wiki. My friend asked me to find out about Pvz on the DS, so i looked it up. It says that there will be a dlc available with the same content as the DS. Apparently, the content will be: The houses like in the xbox version. You can buy asthetic changes for the zombies, like hawaiin shirts. And also some bug fixes. Quite honestly, I don't believe it, but only time will tell... IGNATIUS 08:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Page Problems One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 20:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The Brains page has been restored, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active here?